


Pll Prompts

by SpencerMarin (Spanna)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M, Spanna Spemily Sparia Emaria Spalison Emison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanna/pseuds/SpencerMarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please post a prompt in the comments! Please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pll Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Please put your Prompt, down in the comments below.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning.

Hey, you guys! I'm new on this, website. And... I don't know why but for the past 6 months, I have been wanting to write something really good. So, I was wondering if you guys could send me, some Pll Prompts. And it doesn't matter who the pair is, I will still write it. But I have some rules, it can only be. Spencer/Hanna. Spencer/Emily. Spencer/Aria. Spencer/Mona. Spencer/Caleb. Spencer/Noel. Aria/Jason. Emily/Alison. Emily/Toby. Hanna/Paige. Hanna/Ezra. Hanna/Lucas. Hanna/Jenna. It not be no originally couples, like Spoby Ezria Haleb Emaya and Paily. And it can not be couples who don't match, like Spencer/Wren. Or, Spencer/Lucas. Or, Aria/Caleb. You guys get my point. All the couples that I paired together at the top, would make a great match. Like, Aria and Jason, they make a cute couple. And Spencer and Mona, I think that they would make a great couple, because they're both are really smart and they always know what to do, while dealing with a, or Ad. Hanna and Paige, they would make a great couple, because they're really aggressive and likes it rough. Hanna and Jenna would make a great couple, because Hanna has a heart. They always make Hanna look like a badass character with no heart, but if you watch the show, she's really caring. Okay guys remember, don't send me prompts of Spoby Ezria Haleb Emaya or Paily. Because I will not write it. And I also will not write. Alison/Ian. Alison/Rollins. Spencer/Wren. Spencer/Lucas. Or Aria and Lucas. The couples that you can send me, that I will write, are at the very top. And you can't send me a prompt of somebody, that I have already paired up with somebody else. Examples: Spencer/Paige. Hanna/Mona. Spencer/Jenna. Spencer/Jason. Emily/Mona. Aria/Hanna. Spencer/Alison. Aria/Noel. Alright, now that I have explain everything to you guys, I'm gonna go. I hope that you can think of a really good prompt, to send me. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to post a prompt, in the comments?


End file.
